winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shades
Shades is Princess Ewilan's birth planet. Past Many years ago, after a man committed a terrible crime, the king and queen of Domino invited the kings and queens of every other realms for a urgent meeting. After a long debate, the kingdoms of Domino, Solaria, Linphea, Andros, Eraklyon, Isis, Callisto, Cosmosia, Cumulus, Polaris, Perila, Delona, Hestia, Romulea, Tanessa, Raduga and Earth agreed to make a desert land every actual and future criminal's home. To remind these people what they are, most kingdoms deprived Shades of a crucial element. Solaria took away the Sun, leaving the then unnamed land under an eternal night. Domino took away the natural heat, leaving the newborn realm cold. Linfea took away plants and flowers, leaving only plants with dark characteristics. Andros took away the water creatures, leaving only those with dark characteristics. Finally, Earth took away animals and insects, leaving only those with dark characteristics. Many years passed during which more and more criminals were moved on the planet, which was ruled by the kingdoms who had voted in favour of its creation. One day, during the reign of queen Elena, a war between Shades and the kingdoms ruling it started. With courage and bravery, through fights and struggles, young queen Elena lead Shades to victory. Finally, the realm of darkness was free. Flora Almost none of the flora found on Shades is common to other planets. The first flowers to have developed on Shades are flowers which live during the night. They are called the "Moon Light flowers". Fauna The fauna of shades is mainly composed of creatures with negative characteristics. Terrestrial Creatures *Wolves *Panthers *Foxes *Snakes *Scorpions Underwater Creatures *Sharks *Piranhas Moons The kingdom of Shades has four moons: the Silver, Bloodstone, Crystal and Diamond moons. The Silver moon appears only seven nights per month on Shades, being a full moon during the four first nights of its monthly cycle. This moon empowers the werewolves and is the first moon to appear. The Bloodstone moon appears only seven nights per month on Shades. This moon empowers the vampires and is the second moon to appear. The Crystal moon, also called the Blue moon, appears only three nights per month on Shades. There is a prophecy saying that the child born under the Blue moon will free Shades from the devil. This moon empowers the prophecy child and is the third one to appear. The Diamond moon, also called White or Pure moon, appears a little bit longer than the other moons, being for eleven nights per month on Shades. Apart from its longer cycle, this moon does not seem to have any special characteristics and is the last moon to appear. Society As for the other planets, Shades has a divided society: the royalty and the citizens. Royalty The royal family is usually composed of a king, a queen and a princess, since on Shades, females are next in line for the throne and have more power than males. As of princess Ewilan's generation, the royal family is composed of the following members: *The king Derek Aksel Kasper Svart; *The queen Bellatrix Miggery Lied; *The prince Deimos Svart; *The princess Ewilan Miggery Safir Svart Though not having as much power as the royal family does, the vampire clan has a kind of royalty, Marianna "Maria" being the actual vampire princess. Inhabitants Due to the planet's history, the inhabitants of Shades cannot be compared to those of any other kingdom. The inhabitants of Shades are divided in a few categories: *Mortal human-looking citizens *Immortal human-looking citizens *Sea citizens Mortal human-looking citizens The mortal human-looking citizens are people with a human appearance that do not have an eternal lifespan. They can be fairies, witches, wizards, warlocks, werewolves (people having the ability to transform into a werewolf), or simply a human being with no magic. The citizens of this category usually live up to about 100 years. Immortal human-looking citizens The immortal human-looking citizens are people with a human appearance that have an eternal lifespan. They cannot die, unless someone kills them. These people are also known as the vampires. Most of them have magic, but a few does not. Just as the mortal citizens, the vampire can reproduce themselves. There are almost as many vampires as there are mortal citizens. Sea citizens The sea citizens are people/creatures living under the sea. They are mostly half human half sea creature and mostly all live in oceans. They are mostly composed of sirens, sea witches and mermaids. Most of them have a magic and, since the Kingdom earned its freedom, the sea citizens have been forbidden from leaving the ocean, just as the non-sea citizens are forbidden to go in to the ocean. As an agreement with the king of queen of Shades, the mermaids have the duty of guarding the kingdom's oceans to prevent anyone from leaving or getting in. Locations The Chamber of the End The Chamber of the End is a chamber located in the castle of Shades guarding the Books of the Deads, which contain the name of every poeple who died, the time, date and reason of their death. As the future queen of Shades, it is Ewilan's princess special duty to fill those books. To get that information, Ewilan has to enter in the Doorway to the Other Side. It does not need to be done the immediate second a person dies, but it needs to be done. Once a book is full, she put it on a shelve in the chamber and starts filling in a new one. When someone dies, the princesses of Linphea and Aphrodite send any important paper related to the dead person (birth certificate and its Book of Life from Linphea and the wedding certificate and/or divorce certificate and its Book of Love from Aphrodite) to the princess of Shades who is going to store them accordingly. The Forbidden Ocean The Forbidden Ocean is the most dangerous ocean of Shades. The most dark and dangerous creatures of the kingdom can be found in that ocean, thus the reason of its name. The mermaids are guarding the ocean to prevent anyone from leaving or getting in. The Lost Souls Inn The Lost Souls Inn is a small building with a pub on the ground floor and bedrooms on the upper floors. This inn was founded by queen Bellatrix a bit of time after she was forced to move on Shades and before she met king Derek and married him. Most of the customers are people who are lost, who lost the people they loved the most, who lost their job, or people that just moved on Shades not by choice, for a few examples. Those people mostly do not have a home yet, lost it or never had one. The Moon Light flower field The Moon Light flower field is a place where only moon light flowers are growing and covering the whole area. The flowers are called moon light because they reflect the moon light, bringing calmness and peace to the people starring at the field. The Doorway to the Other Side The Doorway to the Other Side is an arch made of sapphires located in Shades that leads to the dimension of the Deads. As she is the princess of Shades and the Legendary Fairy of Death, only Ewilan can travel to "the Other Side". Unless travelling with her, anyone who goes through the arch will not be travelling anywhere, they will simply be walking under it. Legends *Princess Astra *Lost Souls Trivia Coming soon... Category:Planets Category:Realms Category:Legendary Fairy World